Full Circle's Favourite Moments
by appura-chan
Summary: Full Circle is a book based after Voyager. These are some precious moments that want to be treasured or rather forgotten by our favourite Voyager Characters during the book. There will also be some moments from the series as well! Enjoy everybody!


**Hello guys! This is my first Star Trek fanfiction, so you'll have to bear with me. I am continuing my Host and Twilight fanfictions as well. It's just recently, schoolwork has been driving me insane. So...here is chapter 1. You need to have read Full Circle to really understand what's going on but you should be fine if you haven't. I do suggest Full Circle to people but watch out because it's very depressing.**

**Tom Paris**

My head was spinning. I was so happy. We pulled slowly – ever so slowly – out of the Earth's atmosphere and into the dark of space. All this waiting, hell, but now finally we were free. We had everything we needed to ensure a safe journey and I could see everyone's faces grinning like idiots. Lieutenants Lasren and Patel were actually crying. Seriously! I still thought it was stupid we were the ones who had to go back to the Delta Quadrant. It made sense, obviously, we should go now the Borg were gone. We should see who will arise once the leaders are destroyed. And we had more experience and knowledge than anyone, and the only person anywhere near ours would of course be Captain Eden. But Admiral Janeway! She had protested again and again against project Full Circle. Now she's dead, there's no-one to stop them! Sometimes, I think they killed her. It makes me sick.

After the first stage and everybody had calmed down, I idly wondered about Chakotay. What would he do now? His talk with me made me a bit better knowing he was OK. I thought about how he had loved Janeway, how it all fell into place, and then...of course then that brought me on to think about B'Ellana and Miral again. It had taken all my effort not to just tell Chakotay right there, the truth. Then he would have understood why I DON'T have a choice. This has to go ahead. It will work out perfectly.

And then of course that gets me on again to start bouncing up and down in my seat, my teeth chattering with obvious excitement. Captain Eden turned to me and smiled a 'what are you doing' smile so like Janeway's my eyes widened and I stopped. The captain looked pretty offended.

**Tom Paris**

I stood shaking in the transporter room with Harry and the Emperor. _Please please please come, don't die now, I love you two so much..._ Was all I could think. Kahless seemed pretty impressed with the battle. He'd congratulated us and we'd thanked him but really, it would have all been for nothing.

Several minutes passed.

Finally, four transports came in. I widened my eyes, looking for B'Ellana and Miral. Janeway...Mapelthorpe...Seven and Waters. They were not there. My heart burst like a balloon, making a strange farting sound as it deflated. My whole body fell and I slumped over onto the transporter control panel, only to hear the whine of another transport coming through. There they were, and we ran to greet each other happily. Tears poured from my eyes. They had survived and we were so happy. Everything was perfect. We embraced and only Miral's whine made us split.

"Hello baby!" I grinned, my face wet. I touched her soft face while still holding onto B'Ellana's waist and whispered, "did you miss your daddy?"

"We both did." came the voice of my love.

We kissed for a few long seconds before I said,

"Let's never do this again."B'Ellana opened her mouth to form a reply but was interrupted by...Miral?

"Da!" She screamed. "Dada!" She reached out to me, squirming out of her mother's strong arms.

**Tuvok**

I was actually rather surprised to see Deanna Troi enter the room we used purely for meditating.

"Tuvok?" She whispered.

I got up slowly, and raised my eyebrows.

"How may I help you, Counsellor?" It was not often that we saw each other. I knew Deanna mainly because of reputation, and a few times we saw each other at Starfleet meetings. However, I had not known her to come to my home before. Especially not at this hour.

"We've just recieved our latest communication from Starfleet Command." I nodded for her to continute. "Several months ago, a Borg cube entered Federation space. Captain Picard was able to eliminate the immediate threat. The cube, which showed no further sighs of life, was quarantined. Admiral Janeway went with a team of scientists to investigate the cube and to ensure that it posed no further danger to the Alpha Quadrant. Once on board, she was assimilated. The cube was ultimately destroyed. However, Admiral Janeway was not recovered. I'm so sorry, Tuvok, but Kathryn Janeway has died."

I waited to see if there was anything more to add. Or at least that's what I hoped it looked like. I felt like the time the mind-meld went wrong and I was filled with anger, but this time I was filled with sorrow. I'd worked with Kathryn for over 20 years and now she was dead... I quickly consumed the emotional pain and said,

"Thank you for informing me, Counselor." My voice nearly faltered, but I just paused instead. "If you will excuse me, I shall return to my meditating now."

"Would you like to discuss it Tuvok?" She persisted.

"I would prefer to be left alone." I closed my eyes as she turned away, obviously taken aback. Once she was gone, I let a single tear slide down my cheek. Janeway was...dead...


End file.
